


Twist

by etcetera_cat



Category: Valdemar series - Lackey
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Companion Kaya is on Search on the behalf of an injured friend, and she ends up getting far more than she expected.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Companion Kaya is on Search on the behalf of an injured friend, and she ends up getting far more than she expected.

_   
**In which Kaya does a favour for a friend, Retsin decides that his brand of brave is more accurately titled 'stupid', and a bully learns to fly.**   
_

_:Hold on, I'm coming!_

Kaya had never run this fast before; the ground seemed to fly underneath her silver hooves at a speed that was almost frightening… or _would_ have been almost frightening if she'd actually had an opportunity to pay attention to it. Likewise, in other circumstances, she would have loved to shamelessly stare at the countryside around her.

But there wasn't any time, as the fading thread of Mindtouch from Ipka, was letting her know. Her contact with Ipka was fading for no suspicious reason; simply that neither he, nor she, had anything above an average range for casual Mindtouching and Speaking, and it was no place for her to be trying to trance to maintain contact with him.

A shake of the head. _It all seemed like such a simple idea—_ a snort. _Just go and pick up Ipka's Chosen for him before he drove every _other_ resident of the Stables potty with his mono-focused moaning about going on Search._

Ears pricked, Kaya looked around and abruptly decided to leave the road; she could see the continuing loop of it on the far side of the field before her, and time was now of the essence. Shortening her stride for a few steps, she gathered herself and launched over the dry-stone wall marking the near edge of the field, lofting over it easily and landing on the thick grass on the far side. The bells attached to her formal tack jangled even louder for a moment, before settling back into the rhythmic chiming in counterpoint to her movements.

_Oh yes, such a simple idea._ The thought continued. _Up until his mildly imperiled Chosen-to-be decides to go jump down a well… or something._ Kaya was aware that it probably _wasn't_ a well, but all she had been able to gather from Ipka was that his Chosen was in _trouble._

_A name would have been nice._ The wall at the far side of the field was lower than the first one, and Kaya merely needed to hop over it in one easy move, landing on the hard packed road with a chime of bridle bells _and _hooves. _Hell— _a cynical snort, _—a _gender_ would have been nice!_

Even though this wasn't her Search at all, Kaya got the feeling that she was getting close. Kaya was racing towards a Choosing that wasn't even hers for several reasons. Firstly, Ipka was, despite her current train of cynical thoughts, her best friend, and secondly, he would have done the same for her. _Except that he won't _have_ to, because I intend to _not_ fall in the Terilee and break a leg!_

And that was precisely what Ipka had done the previous week. A fact that meant that he was currently stuck, literally hanging around, in an ingenious sling set up that was the brainchild of a group of artificers and Healers, in a loose box in the Companion Stables.

The Healers had, after much lecturing on the folly of running along muddy banks at dusk, worked their magic on the bones of his back leg, and absolutely _forbidden_ Ipka from putting even a feather's worth of weight on his leg for a week. Predictably, as Kaya had noted with increasing cynicism, it was the next day that Ipka's Call manifested in no uncertain terms.

Which all boiled down to Ipka strung up like a marionette, and Kaya doing the whole 'valiant dash across the countryside' thing. _Oh, yay…_

She could smell horses and people close by, off to one side, in the woodland that had sprung up on the left of the road, and changed her tack. Without being able to articulate it, Kaya knew that she was heading in the right direction. Quickly and surely, she wound her way deeper into the trees, ears straining forwards to catch any relevant sounds to give her a clue of what she might me about to stumble into.

000

Retsin Jihaldi, third in line for the title of 'Lord' of his father's holdings was bored, with a sharp edge of unease. The boredom was due to the entire morning being spent on a completely fruitless hunt with his two older brothers and a collection of the local noble-born children, and the unease was because Jaspar, the heir to the holdings and Retsin's older brother, was picking on Radic. Again.

The poor stable boy had been brought along on an old pony, to carry back any catches that the party would make… which, being none, meant that Jaspar was in an increasingly bad mood. A bad mood that he was taking out on Radic.

Retsin leaned against his bay mare's side, forehead against her neck and sighed softly. _I wish Jaspar would just… I don't know! Develop a conscience or something._ He'd dismounted when it became apparent that the hunting party wasn't going to be moving from the clearing for a while; but what had been idle chatter had somehow gravitated around to Jaspar's second favourite pastime of bullying.

_And, of course, no-one will contradict Jaspar because they either agree with him, or are too worried about bring his attention around to themselves._ Retsin tried to swallow around the cold lump in his stomach. _Myself included, _he admitted bitterly to himself, darting a glance at the loud voiced figure of his oldest brother.

Jaspar was a heavy set man, nearing his twenty-first summer, his skin browned from marks spent out hunting, shooting and fishing, his hulking figure pretty much what the Keep's Weaponsmaster considered 'ideal'. Dull blonde hair straggled either side of his face and his eyes were cold and dark. Currently he was pushing his hard-mouthed gelding into prancing and curvetting towards Radic, who was standing dumbly in front of him.

Retsin bit his lip and looked away, the cold lump hardening. He knew from experience, that any attempt to intervene would only switch Jaspar's attention onto himself, and then back to Radic at a later time, when there was no-one else around. Retsin had also managed to filter out the voices, so it was with a start that he came back to himself, momentarily disorientated.

_What was that?_ It took a moment for the young noble to realise that the sound had been a pained yelp— a quick look revealed Radic clutching at his head, blood oozing between his fingers, Jaspar smirking, his riding crop raised to land another blow.

"Jaspar— _stop it!_" Without being entirely sure how he got there, Retsin found himself across the clearing, his mare abandoned to her own devices as he stood in front of Radic, who was now down on his knees, swaying. Ret clenched his fists at his sides and stared up at his older brother with what he hoped was an expression of defiance.

The heir leaned forwards, a thin smile stretching his lips and Retsin gulped. _I'm in trouble—_

"Weeell," Jasper's voice had a mocking tone to it, "look who's gone and developed a spine." He stared contemptuously down at his younger brother. "Get out of the way, weed, or I'll ride Faarthe over you as well." To emphasise his point, Jaspar kneed his mount in the sides, making the beast roll its eyes and hop-step towards Retsin.

"You— you wouldn't dare." Retsin managed, whilst the voice inside his headed insisted to the contrary, _oh yes he _would_ and you know it—_

"Try me little brother." Jaspar laughed, a cold sound that was immediately echoed by the rest of the group, transformed as they were into a group of his cronies. The gelding pranced closer, its front hooves flying as Jaspar forced it to pavane. Retsin flinched backwards a step, raising his hands in a futile warding gesture. "I guess you _want _hoof prints on your pretty face then—"

Whatever else Jaspar was about to say was lost amid a trumpeted neigh that didn't sound like the product of any normal equine throat. Retsin had just enough time to wonder, _What—?_ before the owner burst into the clearing.

A large white _something_ barrelled into the side of Faarthe, knocking the gelding sideways to the ground and dislodging Jaspar, who went flying through the air to hit the leaf strewn forest floor in a tumble of fine leather and limbs. The heir's indignant yelp was cut short by the application of the ground to his face.

Somehow, the white something, sounding like a collapsing silver smithy, managed to vault over the sprawled form of Faarthe, landing in front of Jaspar just as he made it to his feet. The noble had enough time to look up, his eyes wide with shock, before the white monster wheeled in a tight circle and lashed out with it's hind feet, catching Jaspar solidly in the stomach and sending him flying backwards with a whoosh of lost breath.

Ret stared at the creature— _oh my Gods, that's a Companion—_ as it glared around at the other, suddenly silent, nobles. Despite it being essentially horse-shaped, the expression of disgust on its face was plain.

Suddenly, Retsin found himself the focus of the Companion's incredible dark blue eyes, and he froze. The intelligence behind that stare was unnerving in the extreme and it was with some difficulty that he managed to stand up straight and remember to breathe— an activity that distinctly became harder as the Companion began to walk towards him. _I hope it doesn't want to kick me too—_ the obscure worry crossed his mind, before being abandoned as it brushed past him and went to nose Radic, who was kneeling on the ground, his expression unfocused.

_Radic got Chosen?_ A brief stab of jealousy, that Ret managed to overcome with some difficulty. _Well, it's hardly like anyone else around here is worthy to be a Herald._ He pointed out to himself.

_:You.:_ Retsin couldn't help it; he jumped, squeaked, and looked around wildly as the word arrived in his head; his ears were firmly denying that they had heard it. _:Yes, you. The one with the blonde hair.:_ Retsin turned around slowly.

_The Companion was staring at him._

"Uh…" Retsin tried to make himself look as unthreatening as possible to it. _Something_, the cynical internal voice pointed out, _that isn't exactly any great task._

_:She, not it.:_ The… voice?... was firm. And female. _:Stop staring like a village idiot and help him.:_ A jerk of the Companion's white nose indicated the stunned looking Radic.

"Wh— what am I supposed to do?"

A derisive snort, Retsin flushed hotly. _:He's concussed, you ninny, he needs help mounting, and, in case you hadn't noticed, the stirrups on my saddle need lengthening rather a lot.:_ Ret hadn't noticed, actually; he'd been too busy staring in shock at the large white _horse_ that was _talking_ to him… well… lecturing him.

_:We haven't got all day, boy.:_ It— no, _her_— tone was positively acidic, but was enough to prod Retsin into action. He approached the Companion with some trepidation and fumbled at the unfamiliar straps on the blue and silver saddle she was wearing before managing to lengthen the left stirrup.

A deep breath and he ducked quickly under her nose— after seeing Jaspar go flying, Ret wasn't about to go _near_ her hind legs— to her right side and pulled down the other stirrup to match.

"Will that do?"

Tossing her head, the Companion briefly examined his handiwork. _:I suppose.:_ She said shortly. _:Help him to stand up.:_

Retsin rushed to comply, uncomfortably aware that everyone else in the clearing was staring at him. Well, not at him solely, but certainly enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Radic was conscious… but his expression was completely vacant and dazed, a thin line of blood drying across his forehead and down the left side of his face, and he was leaning heavily on Retsin's shoulder.

"Um," Ret found himself flushing again as the Companion swung her head around to stare at him, "um, I don't think he'll be able to stay in the saddle."

_:Get him up and we'll see.:_

Retsin nodded and managed to get Radic over to the left side of the Companion, whose neck was craned round to watch them. "Radic? You need to put your foot in the stirrup—" Ret stared at the stirrup; it seemed far too high up in the air.

Radic moaned under his breath and pawed futilely at his temple. "'m head hurts," he protested.

"I know… um," Retsin looked at the stirrup again; if anything, it seemed higher, then gave the Companion a hopeless look. She heaved her sides out in a sigh and shook her head, dislodging her forelock from out of her eyes. Then, to Ret's surprise she lay down… only… she managed to do it a lot more gracefully than any mere horse. For a moment, the jealousy surged forwards and gnawed at his insides; Radic was going to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful creature—

_:Well?_ —wonderful creature with a tone of voice that you could shave _rocks_ with.

Retsin cursed the fact that his cheeks where going red _again_ and managed to get Radic to sit on the saddle, with both feet in the stirrups. Somehow. As soon as Ret let go of Radic's shoulders, however, the stable boy seemed unable to maintain his balance and started to slide sideways.

"This isn't going to work—" the young noble caught hold of Radic's shoulders and helped him rebalance.

_:You're going to have to get on and steady him.:_ The Companion said in a matter of fact way. _:Mount up in front of him and get him to lean on you.:_

Retsin stopped dead and looked down at her. "But—"

_:But what?_ She looked at him with one large eye. _:You said it yourself; he won't stay on on his own, and I wasn't planning on this being the kind of pleasure ride where some of the participants end up unconscious, so I overlooked the saddle ties when I was packing.:_

"Oh," vaguely, Ret was aware that he should be protesting more, but in all honesty his brain had stopped functioning fully when the Companion had first talked to him, and he couldn't think of any real reasons. _Besides, _the inner voice pointed out in a persuasive tone, _you're helping a future Herald— and this is going to be the only chance you get to _ride_ an actual Companion._

His father would _kill_ him if he just vanished. _And what, _exactly_, do you think Jaspar is going to do to you when he gathers his wits together? You're going to be the only one he can get to that he can blame…_ That decided it, and Ret wasted no time in dislodging Radic's feet from the stirrups and seating himself as best as he could, so that he occupied the saddle and Radic was riding pillion behind him. The boy seemed to realise what Retsin was trying to do and looped his arms about his waist before sagging against Retsin's back.

"I think we're ready," Retsin looked at the reins tied to the front of the saddle— loose, so the Companion had complete freedom of movement— and elected to wrap both hands around the pommel. After all, _he_ wasn't her Chosen, and given her waspish tone and manner, she would probably show little compunction in injuring him in some fashion. _She just assaulted my brother, after all…_

The thought reminded him of Jaspar, and he looked over to see the young man sitting up, his face pale as he nursed his bruised abdomen. The Companion easily gained her feet, with minimal jarring to her passengers, and followed Retsin's gaze.

_:Hah.:_ She sounded unrepentant. _:I shoved him, nothing major is broken. He should be glad I'm not Ipka.:_

_Who is Ipka?_ Ret found himself wondering, before straightening. "My horse—" he pointed at the bay mare, who had taken the lack of supervision as an opportunity to severely prune a nearby bush.

_:I'm sure one of your little friends can take her home for you.:_ Sarcasm dripped from the word 'friends' and Retsin winced.

"_They're not my friends," _he insisted in a whisper, _"they're just local nobles and fosterlings that live at Father's Keep."_

_:Hmm.:_ The Companion didn't sound convinced. _:Well, we're going now.:_ With that, she turned neatly on her heels, giving Retsin a quick look at the whole of the clearing— dumbstruck (and in one case; bruised) nobles and all— before setting off at a trot that seemed almost impossibly smooth.

As his hands griped at the pommel, and the sound of bridle bells filled his ears, Retsin blinked. _What the Hells have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter Two

_   
**In which Radic is not Chosen, Retsin burns porridge, and Kaya discusses her options with a patch of grass.**   
_

_What the Hells have I gotten myself into?_

Kaya had actually, somewhat to her own surprise, slept well last night. _Of course, being able to get rid of that damned tack helped, _she admitted to herself. She had woken up early and had wandered out of the lean-to stable butted up against the side of the Waystation she had brought them to last night, the better to enjoy the early morning sun.

The mare sighed and shifted her weight from foot to foot. _Really; what _have_ I gotten into?_ She asked herself. _I sally off to pick up Ipka's Chosen for him— something _theoretically_ very simple— and what do I end up with?_

Kaya stared at a patch of grass between her front hooves, it didn't seemed inclined to answer her questions. _I'll tell you what I get; Ipka's _injured_ Chosen, and some damn noble brat. I am not amused!_ Since the grass was continuing to make zero contribution to the conversation, Kaya snapped up a mouthful of it and began chewing in a grumpy fashion.

Around the edges of the clearing, songbirds trilled and chirped, adding to the impression that the weather was trying to give of it being a beautiful day. _Hah._ Kaya snorted a dipped her head to grab another mouthful of grass.

The soft creaking sound of the door to the Waystation opening caused Kaya to flick her ears backwards, but she continued cropping mouthfuls of grass, showing no other outward signs that she had heard the creaking sound.

A sound halfway between a cough and a nervous throat clearing broke the peace of the clearing and Kaya rolled her eyes, cropped a final mouthful of grass and raised her head, turning it slightly so that she could stare at the cause of the noise. As she had half-suspected, it was the _other_ one, and not Ipka's Chosen. Well, at least she could turn this to her advantage and pump the useless noble for some information.

Kaya blinked, chewed slowly on her mouthful of grass, turning around so that she was facing the boy fully, and gave him a bland look. He was entirely unpreposing; average height and build, averagely blonde hair, averagely attractive features— _In other words, the design model for 'average'._ He was dressed in finely cut brown riding leathers, the tunic of which was absent, revealing the white linen shirt that had been underneath. He was also barefooted; Kaya assumed that his boots were somewhere in the Waystation with his tunic.

"Um, good morning." It wasn't until he spoke that Kaya realised— average or not— that he had done a fair job of captivating her attention.

_Hmmm._ Her frown was purely internal and directed at herself. Swallowing the grass, she regally bobbed her head to him in an acknowledgement that it was, indeed, morning.

"Um," the boy seemed incapable of saying anything without prefacing it with some kind of stutter. "He's still asleep, but he looks, um, better than yesterday…" he trailed off and stared at her in an owlish fashion.

_:Good.:_ Kaya eyed him up and down.

"But, um… I guess you know that already…" The blonde boy coughed and his face reddened as Kaya continued to look at him. It was actually rather amusing, she decided.

However, his statement reminded Kaya that she really needed to _clear up_ and _find out_ several things. _Like; he isn't my Chosen, but incidentally, what's his name? Yeesh… this is going to be fun._

_:Actually, no, I don't.:_ Kaya cocked her head to one side and rippled her hide in a shrug. _:I don't even know what his name is, what with him not being my Chosen, and all.:_

The boy made a sound along the lines of _wffst!_ and stared at Kaya with eyes that were so wide, they appeared to be bulging slightly. _Heh heh heh— _Kaya had heard about subtlety once, but had decided against it.

"What—?" the boy finally managed to articulate.

Kaya allowed herself an audible snicker. _:Exactly what I said; boyo in there isn't _my_ Chosen. I'm merely… acting as a courier for someone else.:_

"I— I didn't know that um… you did that."

_:Myself in particular or Companions in general?_ Kaya flicked her tail and gave him an amused look, continuing before he could clarify. _:Companions in general… it's been known to happen; like now. Myself in particular? Only because my idiotic best friend broke his leg falling in the river.:_

"O…oh." He blinked at her in an uncertain fashion.

_:So what _is_ his name?_ Kaya paused for a moment. _:For that matter, what's your name— I can hardly keep calling you "oi, you!" can I?_

"I— um, I'm Ret, um— Retsin and, um, he's Radic," Retsin managed, any further stuttering interrupted by a cough from the direction of the open Waystation door. Both Ret and Kaya turned to look at Radic, who was staring at Kaya with an awe-struck expression.

"I—" Kaya gave him her full attention as he stepped slowly towards her. "I— thought I was dreamin' from being hit on the head…"

_:Nope.:_ She said cheerfully. _:Hello Radic, I'm called Kaya and I don't Choose you.:_

The younger boy— now that she actually had time to compare them, it was obvious to the mare that Ipka's nearly-Chosen was several years younger than Retsin— froze at her words, his face going blank.

_:I _do_however, ferry you off to your actual Companion so that _he_ can Choose you.:_ Kaya pricked her ears and tried to project good-natured amusement at the nervous child.

"Oh," faintly.

_I seem to be inspiring a lot of that at the moment._ Kaya resisted the urge to roll her eyes; it was bound to be confusing for the boy. _I'll just blame Ipka._

_:Yes,_ she continued, _:Ipka— that would be your Companion, when we get back to Haven and he Chooses you— managed to break his leg just before he was supposed to come out on Search.:_ Kaya lifted her head up and looked pleased. _:So you get me instead.:_

"How is your head this morning?" Kaya slid her slightly surprised gaze over to Retsin; she had to admit to herself that she'd almost forgotten about the young noble until he'd spoken to Radic.

As Radic assured him that he was feeling much better this morning and the pair of them began to sort out some kind of breakfast for themselves, Kaya dropped back to her former state of musing. _I think I'd forget my own head if it wasn't firmly attached._ She watched as the two boys pottered around— managing to produce porridge that smelled somewhat edible— not really realising that her attention almost defaulted to Retsin.

000

Any notions that Retsin may have had of the events of the previous day being a dream had taken a serious beating when he had woken up in one of the two simple wooden cots inside the Waystation. _And if that wasn't a big enough hint, then seeing the Companion certainly was._

The Companion— _Kaya_, he'd heard her tell Radic— he could feel her watching him as he and Radic managed, after some investigation of the inside of the Waystation, to set up a small fire in the sunken fire pit outside the door, and produce some fairly edible porridge. _Well; it's hot and only a _bit_ burnt._

And the way his stomach was rumbling, it only mattered that it was _food_. From the way that Radic was inhaling his portion, the stable boy had no complaints and was similarly hungry. He certainly looked a lot better than the preceding day; and had been quick to assure Ret that he had no headache, despite the thin line of a cut being visible across his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Ret asked finally.

Radic glanced up at him, spoon laden with porridge hovering above his bowl. "I said, milord, me head doesn't hurt much at all—"

"It's Retsin," Ret insisted quietly, "not 'milord', and I didn't mean your head. How do you feel, knowing that you're going to be a Herald?"

"Sorry, mil— Retsin," Radic smiled apologetically and set his spoon down in his bowl. "I don't, not really… feel like I'm gonna be a Herald, I mean." He shot a look over at Kaya, who was grazing her way across the small clearing. "I mean… I don't feel any diff'rent at all, 'cept that I can hear her in my head…"

Retsin found himself nodding. "That is certainly an experience," he agreed.

_:Well I'm hardly going to communicate by tapping out code with a hoof, am I?_ Ret felt himself stiffen with surprise at the unexpected comment from the Companion, Radic doing the same. From where he was sitting, he could see that she hadn't looked over to them at all. _:My ears.:_ A… feeling?... like laughter. _:Are not just for show.:_ The silver hairs of her tail rippled in the morning light as she flicked it.

_:You should eat up before that gets cold, we have a long way to travel, you know.:_

Ret was halfway through swallowing a second spoonful when he realised that her had unthinkingly done as the Companion had told him. It wasn't even that she was particularly intimidating— well, it _was_ partly that— it was just that she was, well…

_A Companion. Talking to _me_. In my head._ Retsin wondered briefly if anyone back at the keep would even believe him; even though ten of them had seen him and Radic spirited away _by_ Kaya. _Probably not,_ he decided sourly, then bit his lip and tried to think of something else as his memory began to wave the image of his older brother around.

_I am going to be in so much trouble._ Companion or not, Retsin knew for a fact that neither of his parents would be impressed at him just _disappearing_ like he had. _And Jaspar is going to find all kinds of interesting 'accidents' for me to have, I bet._ The cold, hard lump returned and sat in his stomach and Retsin swallowed a last mouthful of porridge with difficulty, before standing up.

"I'll tack up… Kaya," Radic offered quickly, before standing up and shooting into the Waystation to retrieve the blue and silver tack from where Retsin had left it; laid out over a table as neatly as he could manage, last night. _She _had apparently heard, as she ambled her way easily over to stand near to the door.

"I'll tidy up then…" Retsin mumbled to himself, and set to cleaning the crockery and pot that they'd used in a bucket of water from the ingenious stone trough built onto the front of the Waystation; somehow, someone had managed to engineer it so that it filled with water of its own accord.

Radic came out of the Waystation, carrying the saddle and blanket, managing to get it up onto Kaya's tall back with her help. _:There was a spring. They piped it to the trough.:_ She mentioned absently, before shifting so that the saddle settled on the blanket to her liking, before adding, _:You think loudly.:_

Not entirely sure what to think of that, Ret took the now clean crockery indoors and stored it away, then tiding up the rest of the Waystation's interior. Walking back outside, he found that Radic had already extinguished the fire with dust and was standing next to Kaya— resplendent in her tack— apparently waiting for him.

"Kaya wants you on front, sez the weight's better spread for 'er then." Radic traded a look with the Companion. It looked like they had been talking privately.

"Oh," Ret managed. "Alright," Mounting Kaya was easier and more difficult than yesterday; easier because he wasn't having to stabilise a practically comatose Radic, and more difficult because Kaya was standing up. And she was much bigger than any horse he'd ridden before, something which hadn't registered yesterday. _She must be at least sixteen hands…_he thought as he managed to swing up into the saddle. Kaya's hide twitched momentarily, as if she were stifling a chuckle.

Holding one arm out for Radic, Ret managed to pull him up into the pillion position on the saddle. Kaya stood still for a moment, letting them both get settled, before turning her head to look back at them. _:Ready?_ She asked.

"Yes," Retsin placed both hands on the pommel of the saddle, once again avoiding the reins that were looped over it. "I guess we are."

_:Haven, here we come, then!_ Kaya shook her head, setting the bells on her tack to ringing and pivoted round, starting off down the track to the main road at a trot, with a few easy steps.


	3. Chapter Three

**_In which Ipka hangs around, Radic _does_ get Chosen, and Kaya illustrates that her kind of 'Companion' is not necessarily the same as the standard definition._**

_:We're nearly there.:_ Kaya cast a look back at the two boys in her saddle and decided that they both looked tired and somewhat overwhelmed. Of course— given that they were currently ensnarled in a noisy traffic-and-pedestrian jam on the main Trade Road, as it came into Threadneedle Square market place, during the busiest market day of the week, the week before Springfest— a degree of 'overwhelmed' was to be expected.

For all that he was a noble, Kaya considered, Retsin was on pretty much the same standing as Radic; they both came from what was politely referred to as a 'country retreat', and impolitely, as a 'backwater'.

_I hope the Haven noble-born don't pick on Retsin,_ she worried for a moment. In the week it had taken her to reach the capital city, Kaya had surprised herself slightly without how much of a liking she had developed for the noble boy that she had initially dismissed as average. _Pish, there's nothing surprising about it, I like him and we're friends._ She scolded herself.

"It's so _big_—" Ret had to raise his voice to be heard over the packed crowd, "—and loud!"

_:That's Haven for you.:_ Kaya said distractedly as she wound her way around the edges of the blockage in the road. It appeared that a donkey had taken exception to a carter's mule, and both beasts had managed to hopelessly tangle up their traces in the ensuing kerfuffle. That, added to the rest of the foot traffic, and the ever present 'audience' of street hawkers and plain nosey people, had combined to create something approaching like a permanent addition to the city.

_:At least it's not summer.:_

"Why not?" She could feel Retsin's weight shift as he leaned over the pommel towards her back-turned ears.

_:Because in summer, as well as being big and loud, parts of it smell like a pig fart.:_ Kaya snickered as she felt both Ret and Radic— his attention momentarily dislodged from gawping shamelessly at the crowds— shake with laughter. _:Apart from the riverfront, of course:_ she added in a wicked tone of voice, _:that smells like a _rotten _pig fart!_ The splutter that came from her back could only have been produced by Retsin, and Kaya mentally patted herself on the back for distracting the boy from his unease at the large crowds around them.

_Now, if only I could magic us up a way through this mess—_ Kaya stopped and stared around. Her plan of sticking to the edge of the street and skirting the thin lines of space between the crowds and buildings was being flummoxed by the fact that there _was_ no space between the crowds and the buildings. _Oh, now— this is hardly fair!_

It looked like the only option was going to involve joining in the fray, which, as jam packed as the street was, meant being jostled, shoved and generally not accorded the kind of respectful distance that a Companion usually got.

_Damned if _I'm_ going to end up with small child over my hooves and someone's half eaten lunch in my mane!_ Kaya decided rebelliously.

_:Bugger all this for a laugh.:_ She announced abruptly. _:Hold on.:_

"What?" Retsin managed to convey his confusion at the apparent non-sequitur, and his slightly horrified amusement at Kaya's less than divine turn of phrase, in one word.

_:I said, hold on!_ The mare gave Ret a moment to grab for the pommel and get Radic to hang onto his waist before she abruptly reared up, striking the paved ground loudly with her fore hooves.

That got the attention of those near her, and the piercingly loud whinny took care of the rest.

The attentive staring effect spread out in ripples until the majority of the now huge traffic jam was paying attention.

Kaya shook herself, drew herself up to her full height, and imperiously gestured at the opening of the street out into the market square itself with a jerk of her nose. _This is actually quite fun, _she decided to herself, _it's not every day I get to bully whole crowds around!_ Curving her neck, she stamped one hoof for emphasis, the ringing sound echoing slightly in the relative quite that now pervaded.

"_What are you doing?"_ Retsin's strained whisper made Kaya glance back at him; he was sitting bolt upright in the saddle, face pale, and he appeared to be trying to speak without moving his lips. _"Everyone is staring!"_

_:Yes, they are.:_ Kaya agreed, stepping forwards. The crowd ahead of her rapidly managed to rearrange themselves so that she was travelling in a small bubble of private space. _:And, more importantly, they are also getting out of our way.:_

"Oh," Retsin sounded surprised and Kaya felt him relax slightly in the saddle as she easily picked her way through the crowd and across the market square. The street she ducked into, on the far side, was lined with exclusive looking shops that quickly gave way to houses that gradually increased in grandeur.

_:This is the Royal Walk.:_ Kaya said, for both Ret and Radic's benefit. _:It's the main road that leads up to the Palace, the richest nobles have town houses here…:_ The mare twisted her ears back to Retsin, wondering if he'd pick up on her unspoken question.

"I… think one of my cousins lives around here somewhere, then," he said slowly, "she married into the Rathbourne family—"

_:General Rathbourne is on the Council.:_ Kaya said helpfully.

"Oh," Kaya thought she could pick up a hint of… something?... in Retsin's voice, but she couldn't decide what it was. And it wasn't like she could go snooping in his head; he wasn't her Chosen— _Or even anyone's _potential_ Chosen!_ She insisted to herself. The thought actually made her feel quite sad, although she couldn't articulate why.

_It's just that we've become friends and it'll be sad to have to say goodbye to him._ Kaya told herself firmly.

They rode on in relative silence; the Royal Walk district being one that did not look kindly on the kind of raucous street life that existed on the other side of the Threadneedle Square market, Kaya's hooves chiming clearly on the well maintained paving stones that made up the road.

Despite this being the most open approach to the Palace, the sudden emergence of the massive stone walls that marked the boundary between city and Palace lands, from behind the massively fancy townhouses was still something of a surprise. Kaya felt the weight on her back tilt as both Retsin and Radic leaned back to stare up at the walls as she continued to walk up to them.

"Those," Radic said softly, breaking his silence, "are big walls."

_:Yep.:_ Kaya said irreverently, slowing her pace and heading towards the end of the street, where a large gatehouse was built into the wall, the heavy gates that it guarded pulled open.

000

The practical introduction to just_ how_ big the capital city of Valdemar was had unnerved Retsin slightly, but it was of a secondary concern to the other worries that were occupying his mind. Now that they were obviously within a mark of delivering Radic to his Companion, Ret was almost scared of what would happen next.

_I mean— Radic'll go and be enrolled into the Heralds, or whatever they do, Kaya will… I don't know, go be with the other Companions, and I—_ he swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry, _—I'll do what? Head back home…though how, I don't know._ And when he _got _back home? _I don't want to think about it._

That wasn't the only thing bothering him— although it was linked to everything else— Retsin also wondered, in a slightly sick fashion, just _where_ he was going to sleep tonight. He got the distinct impression that Kaya was hinting that he should impose on some of his family for the night, but that still left the question of how to get home. _I have no money, no supplies and no mount._ He could hardly expect his cousin and her— much more important in-laws— to just fund him without some kind of recompense.

_Recompense that father would have to pay._ An almost silent groan. _And then he'd kill me even _more_ than he already will._

For a short time, on the road, before they came in sight of Haven, Retsin had managed to almost delude himself that _Kaya_ would be willing to take him back to his father's holdings, as a sort of thank you for helping. _Except that,_ Ret reminded himself bitterly, _I've not really helped; she's had to lug me around as much as she has Radic._

Not to mention… well… Kaya was a Companion, and Ret wasn't anything approaching a Herald. She had absolutely no obligation to assist him in any way.

_I am in so much trouble._

Kaya suddenly halted and Retsin blinked and managed to focus on the outside world. Her slow pace as she'd approached the massive stone walls that obviously marked the beginning of the Palace lands had lulled him into an almost-trance. They were standing a short distance form the gates and a guard— clad in a dark blue uniform, trimmed with silver— was walking towards them.

"Heyla," the guard bobbed his head at Retsin and smiled in a friendly fashion. "Now, is this who I think it is?" Ret looked confused, but the question appeared to be rhetorical, so he didn't respond.

The man stopped just to one side of them and glanced at the saddle. "I thought it was—" he crossed his arms and looked at Kaya, "I thought I'd better check, what with you being all grown up now." Retsin held himself still and tried not to look too ignorant.

_Even though I haven't got a clue what he's on about!_

"I thought you were only supposed to bring back one, Kay?" The guard was laughing. For her part, the Companion heaved her sides out in a sigh and shook her head slightly, reaching forwards to shove the guard in his chest with her nose.

_:Callum thinks he's funny.:_ The slightly sarcastic tone arrived in Retsin's head.

"O…oh?" For a moment, Retsin forgot that it wasn't just Kaya, Radic and himself, until the guard cocking his head to one side caught his attention.

"Ah, sorry youngling; me and Kay—I mean, Kaya— here go a long way back, don't we dear?" He bowed, doing a fair imitation of the current court style, then laughed when Kaya responded by snorting and rolling her eyes. "As you can see."

Retsin blinked, and attempted to think of an intelligent reply.

The guard glanced up at Retsin, then patted him on the leg in a reassuring fashion before continuing. "My brother's a Herald," he explained, "his Companion is Kaya's mammy, so we're sorta honorary family."

_:Yeah, he's like the annoying older brother I never had.:_ Kaya interjected darkly. _:And before you ask, he can't hear me.:_

"Oh, that's… nice?" Ret was feeling more and more awkward by the moment.

"The Heralds and Companions are all bonkers," Callum said, grinning widely, "But I expect you'll learn _that_ soon enough."

"I— I'm not, I mean… I think you want Radic… um." Retsin cursed the stutter that seemed to have a stranglehold on his tongue. "Um… K-Kaya came for Radic, not me."

"Oh, really?" Callum stepped back and gave Kaya a measuring look. "Well, I'll mark you on the list, I imagine they're waiting for you up at the Stables."

Kaya snorted again, bobbed her head and abruptly set off through the gate at a trot, leaving Retsin and Radic to squeak and try to rebalance themselves.

_:It _would_ have to be Callum on gate-duty.:_ Kaya groused as she emerged from the long, dark tunnel through the wall and into something that resembled a massive parkland. _:He is such a complete pain sometimes. I am sorry that you had to meet him in such a perverse mood, Ret.:_

Retsin stared at the back of the mare's head as she quickly took them along the winding gravel path that led up the slight hill to the sprawl of the Palace itself. "You… you don't need to apologise," he said.

_:When Callum's being a stump, I do.:_ She insisted. _:I'll boot him in the Terilee next time he comes to visit.:_

Retsin found himself blushing, he wasn't entirely sure why, but trying to control his sudden embarrassment kept him occupied for a long moment.

_:Here we go.:_ Kaya's announcement coincided with her hooves chiming of paving once more, and Ret looked around as she trotted across a large paved yard, towards a building that superficially resembled a stable… but at the same time was startlingly different.

Off to the left, Ret could see a bridge that led across some water to parkland. _That must be the Companion's Field._ He realised after a moment.

_:Home sweet home.:_ Kaya said, before pausing and looking around. Somehow— and Ret didn't know how he managed it— Retsin could _feel_ as her attention slid from her riders and she 'went looking' for something else.

Several large white shapes were watching them from the nearby Field; a couple of them beginning to walk towards the bridge. Retsin watched them from the corner of one eye in a slightly nervous fashion.

_:Hah,_ Kaya's amused snort— both mental and physical— brought Ret's attention back to the closest example of Companion; the one he was sitting on. _:Ipka's swinging himself into a tizzy and wants to know why I didn't Speak him as soon as I got within range.:_

_Speak? Range?_ Retsin wondered briefly.

_:It's because I knew, otherwise, I'd have to put up with his prattling in my head for three solid days.:_ Kaya walked towards an open-sided shed, the high roof enough to accommodate riders without them having to duck, and turned right, heading down a straw-strewn walk towards what looked like a large, boxed off area.

_:You might want to get off now, Radic.:_ Kaya turned her head to look backwards at them both and Retsin felt Radic mumble an agreement and slide down from the pillion of the saddle. _:Ipka's in there.:_ As the former stable hand approached her head, she helpfully indicated the loose box with her nose.

Retsin watched as Radic cautiously approached the box, until he was obviously just outside the entrance. He froze— for a split second— then cried out something wordless, but incredibly _happy_ and disappeared into the box with an almost leap. The jealously returned, then, and began to chew at Ret's insides. _I have to get off._ He thought suddenly, willing one aching leg to swing over Kaya's back, before managing a slithering dismount.

Somewhat hesitantly, he walked forwards until he could look into the loose box. There was a Companion stallion— _That must be Ipka— _quite literally hanging in the middle of the box, his weight entirely supported by an elaborate looking system of pulleys and cradles. Ipka's attention was entirely focused on Radic, who Ret noticed was hugging his neck fiercely. _He isn't as nice looking as Kaya…_ the thought wisped across Ret's mind before he had chance to really analyse it, and he froze for a moment as Kaya stepped up next to him and glanced inside the loosebox.

Despite her earlier comment regarding him 'thinking too loud' she appeared to have missed that one.

_:Blergh.:_ Kaya swung her head towards him and rolled her eyes, before managing to somehow pull a face. _:They're going to be _mooning_ at each other for candlemarks now.:_

Retsin couldn't help the shocked look he gave her. _But— but she's a Companion—!_ His internal commentary yelped.

_:As soon as I get my tack off, I'm getting _away_ from here—:_ Kaya continued, apparently oblivious to the effect she was having on the young noble. _:Oh, hello Dadero.:_ The abrupt change of topic caused Ret to blink and look around. Kaya was looking towards the entrance they had used; standing just inside was an imposing looking Companion and a tall, hawk-nosed woman, dressed all in white.

"Hello, I'm Saffia and this is Dadero." The woman placed one hand on the stallion's snowy neck, her voice warm and smooth. She inclined her head towards Retsin. "I believe that you helped Kaya with Ipka's Chosen…" there was a momentary pause, during which Saffia's expression unfocused, "… Retsin, isn't it?"

"Um, yes, Retsin Jihaldi, from Crescent Lake," Ret said, staring unashamedly at the second Companion. Although he was quite compact, there seemed to be a distinct _presence_ that surrounded him.

_:Dadero's the Groveborn.:_ Kaya's voice was a mere whisper— which wasn't surprising really, Ret considered. He was feeling a bit overawed himself because, if the second Companion was the Groveborn, then that meant that the Herald standing next to him was the Monarch's Own.

_Well, this is the part where I get told 'thanks' and asked to leave—_ Retsin wasn't entirely sure why the thought upset him as much as it did.

Saffia smiled and stepped forward to offer Retsin her hand, which he reflexively took and was rather surprised when she clasped it firmly, before letting him go. _I seem to be doing a lot of surprised…_

"Well," she gestured to him, "since I'm sure you are _quite_ tired of the smell of horses, even if the causes aren't horses, I'll spirit you away and we'll see about getting you a bath of some sort and a change of clothes, hey?"

_And here comes the surprise again._ Retsin looked at the Herald uncertainly. "I—yes, thank you… but, why?" he managed, conscious that Kaya was _snickering_ behind him.

"Because what else would we do with you?" You didn't think we'd just show you out the main gate—?"

Since that was precisely what Ret had been thinking, he flushed with embarrassment, "Um,"

"Oh, Kaya— you didn't let him think _that_ did you?" Saffia seemed to be amused and disbelieving at the same time.

_:I didn't know he was thinking that!_ Kaya bumped Retsin's shoulder with her nose— he hadn't noticed her turning around— her response directed at Dadero, rather than the Monarch's Own.

_And how did I figure that out?_ Ret wondered, before Kaya shoved him again, so that he turned to look at her. She looked… irritated?

_:I didn't know you were thinking that!_ She insisted, and Ret was reminded of her waspish temper when he'd first met her, only a week ago. _:What do you think Heralds are?_

The flush had graduated up to a blush, and it seemed to be threatening to set up permanent camp on Retsin's face. "Um, I don't k-know, I guess that I um…" He was interrupted by Saffia placing one gentle hand on his shoulder and wagging her other hand under Kaya's nose.

"Now, don't you go nagging the poor boy, Kaya—" Saffia suddenly broke out into laughter and Retsin felt as if he'd inexplicably missed part of the conversation; Kaya had flattened her ears, and the Groveborn was whickering quietly. "That is quite true, Dadero," Saffia managed. "Now, I truly suggest that we get poor Retsin here to somewhere where he can clean himself up and collect himself, hey?"

Retsin managed something that must've sounded like agreement, as Saffia placed a second hand on his other shoulder and deftly turned him and steered him around the two Companions and towards a small door.

"You get your tack off, missy," Saffia called over her shoulder as she jiggled the latch on the door and swung it open.

As the door clanked shut behind them, and the Monarch's Own Herald began leading him along a gravelled path, Retsin heard Kaya's voice in his head once more.

_:I'll see you later…okay?_ For some reason he couldn't fathom, she sounded slightly wistful.


	4. Chapter Four

**_In which Retsin mopes about, Dadero drops some hints, and Kaya proves that her skills of observation aren't next-to-none, they _are_ none._**

_:Well? I'm here.:_ Kaya announced as she stepped under the trees of the Grove. Looking around, the young Companion mare spotted the gently glowing form of the Groveborn a short distance away, and wandered over towards him. _:What did you want to speak to me about?_

Dadero lifted his head and gazed at her in a depthlessly calm sort of fashion. Kaya had been convinced, ever since she was a young foal, that Dadero practised his 'looks' in a mirror somewhere. _And it's not exactly subtle that he always 'speaks to people' in the Grove. I mean… you'd have to be completely daft not to notice why he does that._ She sighed. _Which means that I'm probably in trouble. Yay._

After a moment, he bobbed his head at her in acknowledgement. _:Good morning, Kaya. I wished to speak with you about the boy you arrived with yesterday.:_

Kaya twitched her tail and affected an ingenious expression and tone of voice. _:Radic? He's been Chosen by Ipka.:_

_:I did not mean Radic, Kaya, I was talking about Retsin.:_

_Oh, yeah. I'm in trouble._ Kaya groaned internally.

_:What about Retsin?_ She asked guardedly.

Dadero gave her an appraising look. _:I understand, from Saffia's conversation with him yesterday afternoon, that it was necessary for him to accompany you to the first Waystation, in order to help Radic.:_ The stallion shifted his weight slightly and glanced off under the trees for a moment, before returning his attention to Kaya. _:What I am not entirely clear on is why you did not return him to his home the following day, when it was apparent that Ipka's Chosen was fit to ride.:_

_:I—:_ Kaya blinked. Dadero's tone wasn't accusative in any fashion, but she still felt almost instinctually defensive. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything really to argue with. Dadero was right; she _should_ have taken Retsin back to his home, rather than dragging him to Haven.

_:I honestly didn't think of it.:_ She admitted finally.

_:I see.:_ The Groveborn's tone of Mindvoice was still completely neutral.

_Really, _really_ big trouble…_ Kaya risked a sideways glance at Dadero. His expression was quiet and unreadable.

_:I guess I sort of kidnapped him by accident.:_ Kaya tried.

Dadero didn't seemed hear her. _:I also believe that you broke the Silence to speak to him?_

_Big cart _full _of trouble—_ Kaya flattened her ears and lowered her head, tail stilled from it's occasional flicking. _:Um, yes… Yes I did.:_

Dadero simply looked at her, and Kaya decided that chatter was _slightly_ less worse than the uncomfortable silence, so she continued. _:Well, see, first of all I _had_ to speak to them to make sure that I got Radic away from those bullies okay, and then I sort of needed to know what Ipka's Chosen was actually called and to check that he wasn't going to have his head drop off or anything. Then… well… Ret— I mean, um, both of them are just really nice to talk to and anyway Rets— um— they were just _thinking_ so loudly at me that I figured that I may as well talk with them and…:_ the mare finally began to slow down, _:…and, well… Retsin's my friend and… um…:_

If Companions could blush, Kaya was convinced that she would have been a brilliant and unflattering shade of red. Dadero hadn't tried to interrupt her confused— and confusing— explanation, but if she were honest, then Kaya admitted that he could well have _tried_ and she'd simply run over him with her babble.

_:Um…:_ She lapsed into embarrassed silence and twitched one ear towards the Groveborn. He seemed to be thinking rather carefully about something.

_:Kaya:_ Dadero eventually said, _:I would like you to do something for me.:_

_Well,_ Kaya sighed, _here it comes… a month pulling carts, or _whatever _it is they make you do for kicking whacking great big holes in tradition. _Dragging herself away from her internal monologue, she twitched her other ear towards Dadero and gave him about a pitiable look as she could muster, her forelock flopping into her eyes. _:Yes, Groveborn?_

_:Look inside yourself for a moment and tell me what you see.:_

Kaya blinked, completely floored for a moment. _:Do what—:_ she began to ask.

_:Just— look inside yourself, and tell me what you see.:_

Shooting another puzzled look at the Groveborn stallion, Kaya complied, her expression going vague as she turned her focus inwards. _Oh look, it's me. Hello me._ Kaya decided not to mention her irreverent internal monologue to Dadero.

_:Well, there's me in here.:_ She said finally.

_:Is there anything different about you?_ Dadero prompted.

_:Erm… apart from feeling a bit off balance because you haven't started shouting at me for breaking Tradition, not really… no.:_ Kaya blinked and looked at Dadero. _:Why?_

The stallion sighed. _:Please try again— look right down to your core this time.:_

_:O-kay…:_ Kaya complied. _:What… am I… supposed to be… seeing?_ Her Mindvoice went slightly unfocused as she concentrated on the inside of her mind, right down to her soul.

_:Kaya…:_ Dadero sounded slightly uncertain. _:I must admit this was only a hunch that I had, which looks to be unfounded. However; please think of the young man you brought back to Haven, Retsin.:_

_Think of Ret?_ It seemed like such a non sequitur, that Kaya automatically complied, drawing an image-impression-feeling of the young noble into the front of her mind far quicker than she expected. And, as soon as she did think clearly about Retsin— completely alone inside her mind, Kaya made a starling discovery.

_Oh— Oh my—_

Abruptly, she plopped out of her mind, like a frog abandoning a pond, and stared a Dadero with utter shock. For his part, the Groveborn seemed to be looking suspiciously smug and vilified.

_:He— part of— in my head!_ Kaya finally burst out with.

_:As I suspected.:_ Dadero nodded his head once, soundly pleased.

_:What was as you expected? Why have I got _him_ in my head like that! Please explain—:_

_:Calm down, Companion Kaya.:_ Dadero stepped forwards and touched his nose to Kaya's neck briefly. _:If you think, it will become clear. What are the most important things needed to cement the bond of a new Choosing?_

The rote lesson, shook Kaya from her paralysed shock and she answered without thinking. _:Physical and mental contact. But I don't see what—:_

_:Exactly.:_ Dadero sounded pleased. _:I imagine that you are something of a unique case; in that you've managed over a solid week of the contact required, but bypassed the actual event itself.:_

_:What—?_ Kaya squeaked.

_:I think what must have happened is that your Call itself manifested shortly before or after you met Ipka's Chosen and Retsin, but it was practically imperceptible because you were already in extremely close proximity to the object of your Call, as well as active Mindtouch.:_

_:Object— of my—:_ Kaya managed weakly.

_:Yes, Kaya.:_ Dadero stopped and eyed the young mare up and down. Kaya blinked rapidly, trying to wrap her mind around a concept that seemed entirely outlandish to her.

_:Oh— my—:_ Kaya finally settled for, lifting her gaze to meet Dadero's deep blue eyes. _:What do I… well, I mean…:_ She trailed off.

Her mind slowed down from the frantic little circles it had been running in, mental arms wildly flailing at the metaphorical air. _Retsin._ The thought came slowly._ My Call._ The breeze drifted under the branches of the Grove trees, whispering through the leaves. _My… Chosen…_

Her head jerked up, and Kaya gave Dadero a bright look. _:I have to go!_ She yelped excitedly. _:Thank you!_ Rearing and turning neatly on her heels, Kaya launched herself straight into a canter, heading for the distant grey smudge of the Palace-Collegia complex.

000

The whole day so far had been strange— even stranger, somehow, than waking up in a Waystation and spending the day talking to a Companion; activities that had become a routine over the past week— and Retsin was feeling distinctly off-balance.

Yesterday, somehow, whilst he had been making use of the bathhouse attached onto the Herald's Wing of the Palace (and _that_ had been unnerving enough) Saffia had managed to organise him a change of clothes, a room for the night _and_ a place for dinner with the Court that evening.

After spending sixteen years on his father's holding near Crescent Lake, where the largest gathering was for the Sovvan-night celebrations, experiencing the great and intricate _showiness_ of a Court dinner was more than slightly overwhelming. Retsin had been seated about as far from the Royal table as possible, and still be in the hall— which was actually quite a relief, if he was perfectly honest.

The dinner, and the gathering in the main Hall afterwards had passed in something of a whirl, but Retsin had been helped by the fact that his dinner partner happened to be very level headed and friendly. She had introduced herself as Evielyn, "although everyone except my Mother calls me Evie," and had managed to steer him over to her group of friends in the main Hall.

From Evie and her friends, Retsin had learnt what a 'Blue' was, and that Evie and three of her friends were Blues— two of those friends being common-born, rather than nobles.

When Retsin had expressed tactful surprise at them being present at a Court gathering, Evie had laughed, then pulled a wry face. "They came to keep me company; this is my monthly Obligatory Court Appearance to keep Mother from having a kitten at me. Usually, we'd be in the Compass Rose."

One of the common born Blues, a boy named Garth, had ducked his tousled head and snickered at that. "An' Evie'd be on her third sausage roll—" he'd said, earning an indignant swat from the subject of his teasing.

Although he'd initially been… well… _Admit it Ret, you were damn-near petrified of going to a Court dinner._ Evielyn and her friends had put him at ease, and he'd stayed much later than he originally intended, finding himself more at ease with this new group of friends than he ever had with his peers at Crescent Lake.

Listening to their chatter about Haven, and life in it, Retsin found himself suddenly wishing that he lived here, instead of out in the country. He'd even managed to avoid being a major subject of conversation and concentrate on listening and absorbing all this new information— up until a shift in the social 'dance' of the evening Court had brought him face to face with the Monarch's Own Herald.

Saffia had inclined her head in greeting to him, and smiled clearly as she greeted him. "Good evening, Retsin," and then slipped away, her attention caught by the hails of another Herald— one of the few present at the gathering.

That had, of course, brought a slew of questions from Evie and her friends, and Retsin had found himself hesitantly relating the tale of how precisely he came to be in the capital city. A very large part of him had thoroughly expected to be disbelieved and probably made fun of (which is certainly what would have happened back home). He was entirely surprised, therefore, when not only was he _not_ ridiculed, but that Evie and the others actually thought that it was _exciting_.

_Of course,_ Ret shook his head, withdrawing from his memories of last night, _they _do_ live in close proximity to the Heralds and Companions and see them every day— and it's not hard to see what they are like if you're around them for any length of time._

The young noble sighed and quietly opened the door of the room he had spent the night in— a plain, but private and well-furnished room that was apparently part of the 'overspill housing' for the Heraldic Collegium. Apart from one other room at the far end of the corridor, there were no other occupants, which Retsin had found slightly comforting.

Once in the corridor itself, Ret made his way to the exterior door at the far end, passing the other occupied room (he could hear faint snoring), and slipped out into the cool morning air. He found himself standing in a semi-formal looking garden and paused for a moment, trying to orientate himself. _Some hope of that—_ a sigh, and the young noble decided to pick a direction at random and begin walking.

Thinking about last night had somehow brought Retsin's thoughts around to Kaya— which made him inexplicably happy— and then, inevitably, around to the fact that he really needed to sort out how he was going to get home— which made him feel anything _but_ happy. In fact; it made the cold lump make an unwelcome return to his stomach.

Feet crunching on the raked gravel of the path he was following as it wound through the gardens, Retsin hunched his shoulders and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself.

For the briefest of moments, Retsin allowed himself to entertain the thought that his parents might consent to let him stay in Haven— _with distant relatives, and me not even Firstborn or the slightest bit important? Father would _never_ allow it._

"Heyla, Retsin!"The cheerful hail made Ret jerk his head up and blink, coming out of his maudlin reverie. Just down the path from him, leaning out from under a vine covered arch of trellis against a stone wall, was Evielyn. When she saw him looking, she waved madly with one arm, almost losing her balance.

Ret couldn't help the smile that darted across his face at her antics, and walked down the path until he was standing just opposite the covered bench she was sitting on.

The red-headed girl grinned up at him and waved an arm at the carved stone bench. "Have a seat— I just escaped from an advanced mathematics class," she indicated her blue tunic and trousers with a shrug, "and I'm letting my brain cool down. Up to anything interesting?"

Retsin shrugged. "Just wandering around and getting lost." He admitted. "I did think of going to see Kaya, but realised that I haven't got a clue where the Companion's Field is and… she's probably busy, at any rate." Ret wondered if those last words sounded as bitter to Evie's ears as they did to his.

"Well," Evie tilted her head to one side and looked up at Retsin, "I'm done for the day now, I could take you to the Field, if you want, maybe show you around the grounds a bit?"

"Yes… I'd like that." Retsin gave Evie a faintly surprised look, which she met with a grin as she bounced to her feet.

"So, how long are you staying?" She asked as she began walking along the path in the direction that Ret had originally been heading.

The young noble couldn't stifle the bitter sigh that escaped his lips. "I don't know," Ret admitted. "I guess I should find out how to get into contact with my cousin and… I don't know… she if she'll funding me enough to get home to face the music from Father, I guess."

Evie gave him a sideways look. "You don't sound like you want to go back home."

Ret laughed, although not with any real humour. "I didn't realise how stifling it was until I… escaped, I guess that's what it feels like, and came here."

"Well, would your father consent for you to be fostered out to Haven?" Evie asked as she led them across a junction of paths and around a small stone summer house.

Retsin shook his head. "Not a chance." He said glumly. "He'd maybe consider it for Jaspar— he's my older brother, the heir— but never for me. Especially not after my 'running away' like this, even if it wasn't planned."

Evielyn sighed and patted him on the shoulder in a sympathetic fashion. "That's really awful." She said slowly, then trailed off into awkward silence. A few songbirds called around them as the path led them through a carefully planted copse of beech and birch trees, before emerging on the lazily meandering banks of the river Terilee.

"There, that's the Companion's Field," Evie pointed to the immense green space stretching away from the far bank of the quietly flowing river. The path they were walking down curved around until it met the gracefully curved wooden bridge that spanned the river and connected the gardens to the Field.

Retsin stopped and looked uncertainly at the bridge for a moment. Evie seemed to divine the reason for his unease, and turned to smile at him. "I'll come with you, if you want— the Companions don't mind people using the Field for walking."

Ret nodded his head, and the pair of them made their way to the bridge, crossing it quickly. Glancing down at the slatted planks, Retsin couldn't help but notice hoof prints, and, certainly, the bridge was wide enough for a Companion to stand cross-ways comfortably, if they so desired.

Once they had walked a short distance away from the shelter of the trees that dotted the stretch of riverbank where the bridge was, Ret felt the wind beginning to tug at his hair and clothes, carrying with it the rich scent of grass and pleasantly sharp air. "You'd hardly know there was a city out there." He waved his arm in a vague semi-circle in accompaniment to the last word.

Evie laughed. "That is true." She agreed. "Do you just want to wander, or do you want to head towards the Stables?"

"Uh, the Stables, I guess."

"Okay, we need to go this way then—" Evie turned and began following the line of the river, the gentle mounding and swelling of the ground under their feet almost resembling the ripples on the water.

The Field was a lot bigger than Retsin had initially thought, and he was beginning to get out of breath when he finally spied the wood-and-stone outline of the Companion Stables, and the nearby bulk of the wooden salle. Evie led him unerring towards a flat bridge which crossed the river and into the yard in front of the Stables, smiling slightly as she did.

"I've lived in Haven all my life, and here on the Palace grounds since I was four, I know almost every nook and cranny there is to get into." She said. "Well, we're here, do you know where this Kaya of yours will be?"

Retsin froze momentarily at Evielyn's turn of phrase, but managed to shake himself back to sense without her noticing anything odd. "Um, no I don't, actually." He said, feeling rather more than a little sheepish.

_Honestly, Ret, Kaya's probably off doing… Companion things… and the last she wants is you to come moping around at her!_ Retsin scolded himself.

"Well, we could always ask someone." Evie said practically. "Let's see if there's anyone inside." She walked over to the Stables and ducked into the comparatively dark interior. After a moment, Retsin followed her, breathing deeply as the scents of hay and 'horse' surrounded him.

They appeared to be out of luck, however, as the large open 'room' they were in was deserted, and the whole place held an air of silence about itself.

Evie frowned. "They must all be out in the Field," she said. "I wonder if any of the grooms are around…?"

"Wait," Ret waved one hand at her. "I can hear someone talking—" After a moment, the young noble figured out who the voice must belong to. "It's Radic, this way."

Evie followed after Retsin, expression tinged with curiosity. "Radic, isn't that who you came in with, you were saying last night?"

"Yes, his Companion is injured so—" Retsin broke off as they rounded a wall and he found himself looking at Ipka— who still managed to looking almost entirely noble and breathtaking, despite the obvious parallels to a string-puppet. Radic looked up from where he was seated, in between Ipka's front hooves and blinked in surprise.

"Hello Retsin."

"Hi, Radic…um… this is Evie," Ret gestured to the girl standing next to him and she bobbed her head and voiced her own greetings.

Radic paused for a moment, his expression going slightly vacant, and Ipka dipped his head to touch his Chosen's shoulder with a gentle nudge. "Ipka says that Kaya's looking for you," Radic gave Retsin a curious look. "He says that she's had a surprise this morning and she wants to share it with you; thinks that you'll like it."

"Oh... alright." Retsin looked at Radic, then at Ipka. Radic just half shrugged, his face as confused as Ret was sure his own face. Ipka, however looked— from Retsin's limited experience at reading Companion facial expressions— distinctly amused about something. "I'll go find her then…"

Ipka voiced something that sounded far too like a chuckle for Retsin's liking, and bobbed his head vigorously.

"Ipka says to just go back out to the yard, Kaya's heading back this way." Radic shrugged again. "He won't tell me anything more than that."

Retsin sighed and trailed out to the yard, Evie following him and stopped to look around, his arms wrapped around himself.

"I wonder what the surprise is?" Evie mused.

Retsin thought about Kaya. "Knowing Kaya, she probably wants to toss me in the river or something… she was always threatening to do that to people that displeased her."

"Yes, but what have you done to displease her?" Evie asked logically.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find out." Retsin couldn't hide the dark mood that was descending on him— mainly caused by the nagging little voice in the back of his mind.

_Or… maybe she finally got her own Call—_ the thought made Ret feel miserable— _and she wants to show off how she looks now that she's actually going to find her own Chosen— Stop that!_ Retsin bit his lip and shouted at himself. _So what if she has— if she is? It's none of your business, except what she wants to tell you as a friend…_

… _except that… how can we be friends once I've gone back home and she's got a Herald?_

The sound of chiming hoof beats, first on wood, then on stone, made Retsin blink and raise his head from the slumped position he didn't even realise that he had adopted. Kaya was walking straight towards him, ears pricked, tail flagged. She wasn't wearing the formal tack that Ret had been expecting to see, though. _That doesn't mean anything._ He insisted fiercely.

_:Hey Retsin!_ Kaya sounded ridiculously chirpy and Retsin managed to dredge up a smile for her. _:You're never going to guess what, I got my Call!_

Retsin could feel the smile freeze on his lips, and begin to crack. _I knew it—_

Kaya continued to walk towards him, head tilted to one side, before she stopped dead in front of him. _:So…:_ she suddenly sounded nervous for some reason. _:Did you have anything planned?_

Retsin shrugged in a hopeless fashion. "Figure out how to get home, I guess." He said in a dull tone, concentrating on keeping the unexplained despair he was feeling locked firmly inside.

_:Oh.:_ Kaya stared at him blankly for a moment. _:Well… you didn't really want to go back, did you?_

Retsin looked at her blankly.

_:Because, I was thinking, you see, that you'd like it better here in Haven and I'd rather like you to stay, actually.:_

Ret continued to stare, not at all sure where this, rather one-sided, conversation was going. His mind— as well as his voice— seemed to be completely paralysed.

_:Ret?_ Kaya looked at him uncertainly with one dark blue eye, and Retsin blinked. He couldn't remember hearing her use the familiar form of him name before.

"I— yes?" Ret managed to strangle the words out of his frozen vocal chords.

_:Would you like to stay here, in Haven… with me?_

Retsin swallowed, hard. _"Y-yes…"_ he said softly.

_:Oh—:_ Retsin became fixated by Kaya's blue eyes as she stared intently at him. _:Oh good.:_ Her voice sounded like it was coming from a great distance away. _:Because, well, you see—:_

Kaya stepped forwards then, head lowering, and Retsin trembled slightly as he felt her breath on his face. _:I really would like you to stay, Retsin.:_

"O—oh?"

She filled his vision, his world and… Ret could _feel_ her, feel Kaya, beginning to slip inside his head, wrapping him up in the warmest, most comforting embrace that he had ever felt.

_:Yes.:_ She said slowly, touching his cheek with her nose. _:Chosen.:_


End file.
